


In The Snake's Pit

by komuxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Long Hair, Loud Sex, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snakes, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Orochimaru wasn't so bad after all.Not in bed, that is.
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	In The Snake's Pit

**Author's Note:**

> i am so down BAD for them.
> 
> anyways I use they/them pronouns for Orochimaru since they're (canonly) nb, but they have a dick here.

With a gag on your mouth, both hands and legs bound to a chair, all you could do was send a death-glare at the person standing in front of you. _Orochimaru_.

"Phuck yew." You spat, or, at the very least tried. The cloth on your mouth did little to help you speak. 

"Something you wanted to say?" Orochimaru quirked a brow, using the end of a knife to remove the gag. In the process, a thin piece of your skin was cut through, blood drops moving down your jaw. They grinned.

"Fuck you." You'd repeat. Usually, one would be scared shitless in front of such a strong Ninja, and although you were, you had discarded the idea of making it out alive out the window once you had been captured. Only faint memories lingered in your mind, as the last thing you really recalled was talking with Kakashi before the two of you were surrounded. 

"I'd watch that pretty lil' mouth of yours." Orochimaru stepped closer, bending down and going behind the chair you sat in, putting the same knife up to your throat whilst licking the blood that trickled from the cut they had induced. You gritted your teeth, moving sideways as much as you could. It did little to help, though. Orochimaru pressed the knife to your chest, using the tip to bring it down and cut through your clothing. 

"Why won't you just kill me already? You've got the chance." You inquired, glancing at the Ninja who rested their chin on your shoulder. They tittered, standing up straight once more and walking in front of you. "It'd be a waste to leave your body to rot in the forest. You can be of good use to me." The ninja grinned and leaned forward, paying no mind at the clear discomfort in your face from the sudden approach.

"Of use to you? How? You could've gotten Kakashi, who is far stronger than I am." You questioned again, moving your head upwards to move away as much as possible. The individual only smiled, licking their lips whilst staring into your eyes. You groaned in discomfort, understanding what they meant by _"use"_. Your body was still, trying to see any route for a possible escape. Soft laughter joined the room, a rumble escaping from the other's throat once they finished their act. "I hope you're aware there's no way to leave. I suggest you submit." Orochimaru leered, moving behind you once more and running their hands through your exposed skin at the front. Their other free hand began to untie the knot that bound your wrists together, but before you had time to do any sort of movement, something wrapped around it once more; something alive. You could feel scales and the warmth of it on your skin and you knew it was a snake. Far too obvious.

"Do you think I'll really let you have your way that easily?" You spat, shifting in your seat. Orochimaru quirked a brow as they walked in front of you and bent down to untie your ankles. Once more did snakes make sure to prevent you from moving. 

"I know you won't, but it'll still be fun, don't you think?" They breathed out, running a hand through your hair before grabbing you by the hem of your shirt to drag you into a bed. The snakes hissed at the sudden movements, threatening to bite if you dared escape. You used your feet to push yourself up against the wall, absolutely failing at your attempt of moving as far away as you could from the Ninja.

"There's nowhere for you to run. Have you not noticed that?" Orochimaru murmured into your neck as they positioned themselves in between your legs. You tried moving them, but your ankles stuck to the bed as the snakes kept you as still as a rock. Dang, it. Still, you tried your best to not seem flustered as their hands began to roam around your skin. As evil as this person was, there was no denying that they were attractive as fuck. Every single feature fit them perfectly; the long hair and smooth, pale, white skin. Had you mentioned their voice?

"You see? I'm not as bad as one might think." They grimaced, fully removing your shirt and putting your hands above your head.

"You're a psycho." You responded.

"You're wrong in that. I would've killed you by now if that were the case." Their fingertips ran through your abdomen, lips leaving kisses on your neck. You'd bite your lip, an attempt at silencing yourself. "A psychopath is incapable of feeling anything towards someone else. Yet, you are making me feel something." They continued, biting down on your shoulder to draw blood. You let out a low groan at the feeling, but let yourself be touched like this. If you really wanted to, you could've at least delivered a good punch to their face. But you didn't.

"Still, you're crazy."

"Mm... Perhaps I am."

Orochimaru sat up, removing their top and discarding it on the ground somewhere. You couldn't help but stare, but once their eyes met with your own and a grin plastered across their face- fangs visible, you looked away, pretending that you weren't admiring their features. Slim and elegant, yet, the lines of their defined muscles were there. You honestly wondered what else they were hiding in the other layer of clothing, but that was soon answered as they stepped out of their pants and were only left in their underwear. The room was silent once more.

Then, the bed dipped in front of you. You'd snap your head back, questioning what they were planning on doing as they rested themselves in between your legs. A knife was brought up to your inner thighs, and soon after, your pants began to get cut open as well. You felt more vulnerable than before, unable to do anything but stare as they continued their silly movements, applying more pressure in certain points to draw blood which they licked up afterward. It was gross, but then again, you didn't even try to oblige even if you couldn't really do anything. The snakes did a good job of keeping you still.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, your pants were also thrown on the ground. Orochimaru stared back up at you, leaning forward and removing your underwear with a quick movement of their fingers. You gritted your teeth as they raised your legs to rest them on your shoulders, digging your nails into the palms of your hands. Their tongue laid flat on your sex, moving up and down with gentle movements. You tried to push yourself further against them. As much as you hated their guts, it felt all too good to even complain. 

Orochimaru complied with your request and shoved their tongue inside of you in a rough manner. You keened at the sudden intrusion, trying to prevent yourself from letting anything out as they began to move. They smiled upon seeing your reactions, using their free hand to play with your clit. You whined, looking down. "Your hand's cold!" You complained, surprised when two fingers were then shoved into your mouth with no warning. "Warm them up, then." Orochimaru instructed, retrieving their tongue back before diving in once again. You'd suck on their fingers, sure to follow the instructions given. It was hard with a tongue inside of you, though. It moved with ease, stretching out for god knows how long.

Finally, Orochimaru brought their fingers back and used them to rub circles on your clit, applying a rough amount of pressure in certain areas. You moaned, wrapping your thighs around their skull as the warmth began to build on your lower stomach. Far too indulged in the feeling, you let your voice loose as your orgasm began to near. Your hands tried to hold onto something, but the snake only hissed.

"Better not make it angry." They joked, fastening their movements and breathing out when you held their face closer.

"Fuck, Orochimaru!" You spilled out their name with a cry as you came, chest hot and heavy. They helped you ride out your orgasm, retreating their tongue and standing up straight to let your legs fall. It took you some time to regain your scenes but by then, the other was as equally naked as you, laid flat on the bed with you on their legs. 

"My, you're loud. If your little friends come to save you and see you like this, what will they think?" Orochimaru asked with a hum, running their hand up and down your bare, lower back. "A quivering mess thanks to the one person your village hates the most- fucking you raw." They continued their comment, bringing you closer. They'd sit up, resting their back on the wall and leaning forward to suck on your neck.

"Now..." They moved back, taking a knife one of their snakes had brought and put it up to your neck. "Ride me."

You bit your lip and nodded, positioning yourself before moving down to take them in. Just then did you realize that your legs and wrists were free, which you were thankful for. You would've liked to take some time to get adjusted to his size and position, but that wasn't what they wanted. 

"Move." Orochimaru barked, pointing the end of the sharp object to your chest. Again, you nodded and followed their instruction, breathing out heavily once you began to move up and down at the quickest pace you could. They grinned, placing their left hand on your hip and right one to press into your stomach. You moaned at their touch, slowing down your movements to enjoy it as best as you could. That lasted a bit, however, as the knife dug into your skin. It didn't hurt at all, but you knew what it meant. Once more did you began to move, however, this time, you moved in slow circles. They seemed to enjoy it, a satisfied grin on their face with brows furrowed. 

"Hah... Not bad at all." The being breathed out a groan, gulping heavily. Letting the knife fall, they picked you up with ease and switched positions quickly. You let out a hiss at the sudden action, but ultimately let yourself be toyed with as you were now with your chest to the mattress and ass to the air. Rough touches went all over your body before cold skin was pressed against your back and something entered you once more. You let out a satisfied hum at the feeling, surprised when your head was suddenly lifted by a hand and you were met with Orochimaru beside you, staring at you with a grin.

"Perhaps I'll keep you here with me-! You're not... bad at all." They struggled to keep up with their words, and, quite honestly, it was fun seeing them so vulnerable. You were humbled, however, when they rocked their hips in and out, making sure to angle themselves at the right position to make you keen and melt under them. "Fuck..." Orochimaru breathed out, pressing their chest against your back even more and bringing their face to the crook of your neck. "I can't wait to see Kakashi's face when he realizes you decided to stay with me..." 

Suddenly, you felt a bite on your neck. Harder than usual, one that'd leave a scar forever for sure. It drew blood, of course, but Orochimaru was sure to lap it all up with one swipe of their tongue. You were nearing your second orgasm of the night, and it was clear as day that they were, too. 

Orochimaru's movements became sloppier and quicker and their body pressed against yours even more to the point that your face was pressed against the bed. You were the first to come, but the other soon followed and buried themselves deep within you.

Silence. Only mixed, rigid breathing was in the room for a few minutes before Orochimaru pulled out and laid on the bed. You stayed still, pondering and thinking about what you had just done. There was no way you were going back- not when it was obvious that you had the chance to at least hurt them but didn't because you were too busy getting fucked. This was the end of being a respected Ninja in the village, but the start at being someone new with someone else.

Orochimaru wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok uhhhhh i just started naruto so mind any canon mistakes in here. anyways, Orochimaru is seggsy bye.


End file.
